Tears of blood
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: Taking place during chapter 392 and 393. What happened afterwards? What was they thinking? Sad tragedy fic about Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou Character death, not great at summaries


Hi everyone! This is a tragedy fic that I've been longing to write for a very long time now. I felt like writing tragedy and fluff at the same time. I love thi pairing and Aizen is a bastard. There, I said it. For "ultimate effect", listen to sad music. Any sad and beautiful music. And no flames if you don't like it, R&R please ^^

I don't own Bleach, never has, never will, will always wish

* * *

**Tears of blood**

_They show my fear_

_They reflect my pain_

_Crimson drops are falling_

_My aching tears of blood_

Blood splattered on his face, trailed down his cheeks and left red traces on them. Like tears. He had done it! He had actually stabbed Aizen through the heart like Aizen had stabbed Hinamori so long ago. The hatred in his heart started to fade, replaced by dark joy, as Aizen panted and grabbed Hyorinmaru's blade with both of his hands and cursed.

'_It's over Aizen, I won…'_

He had finally gotten his revenge! He had longed for it for so long now, he had promised himself that no matter what, he'd get his revenge.

Then, suddenly, in the middle of his relief and hope that he had finally done it, Ichigo roared at them.

"Guys… GUYS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

He was confused at first but then he remembered that Kurosaki was the only one that wasn't under the hypnosis. If he yelled like that, then it had to be because he had stabbed someone else than Aizen. He cursed in his mind and then looked again at the body that he had impaled.

He couldn't breathe. It couldn't be… NO! Not even Aizen would…. Not her…

"Hi-Hinamori…"

Everything else around them disappeared. The only thing he could see was Hinamori's face. Her beautiful eyes were dull and filled with sadness. Her hair were drenched in her sweat and hung like black curtains around her face. Blood trailed down her cheek from her mouth and the blood in her mouth bubbeled when she talked.

"Shi-Shiro-chan…"

He widened his eyes in disbelief. He didn't breathe, he couldn't.

"…Why…?" she whispered and fell off of his zanpakutou.

Toushiro widened his eyes even more and took a deep, furious breath. He snapped and he screamed. He screamed his lungs out in pure anger, sadness and hate. His whole world crumbeled, there was nothing except hate in his heart. He had stabbed Hinamori! He had stabbed his beloved childhood friend, the girl he was in love with, the one he had been fighting to protect his whole life, HE HAD STABBED HER! And it was _HIS_ fault! His mind was blank except for one thing…

'_KILL AIZEN!'_

He couldn't hear the voices of his fellow captains, the voices that cried out to him, to make him stop. He knew that there was a chance that he'd get killed. He didn't care. He didn't care at all about what happened to him as long as he could hurt Aizen!

"You are all completely open…"

Toushiro gasped and his eyes widened again. He felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and his left knee. Aizen had chopped them off…. He had lost his left arm and left leg!

"Ugh…"

He could almost hear Aizen's smirk while he said that he wouldn't kill them…

"You are all too strong to die or even lose conciousness from those wounds…"

His vision got blurry, he was losing height.

"So watch…"

He completely lost the ability to stay in the air as his bankai shattered and he fell to the ground. Aizen was right, he didn't lose conciousness, but he was losing much blood and he would surely faint if he didn't manage to stop the bleeding. While he watched the fight between the soutaichou and Aizen through half closed eyes, he focused all of his reiatsu on his leg and his left shoulder. He managed to stop the bleeding with the help of his ice. But what for? Without his arm and leg, he couldn't do anything at all to stop Aizen! He clenched his hand and eyed the shattered Hyorinmaru that lay next to him on the hard stone.

'_Hyorinmaru…'_

'_Master…'_

'_I tried… I tried to get strong enough to kill him… wasn't that enough…?'_

'_I don't know master… we were close'_

'_No we weren't, we couldn't kill him, he was just playing with us!'_

'_Master…'_

'_Hyorinmaru… are we going to die like this…?'_

'_I don't know…'_

Toushiro held back some tears and bit his lower lip so hard that it started to bleed. He closed his eyes hard and held back a scream of frustration.

'I couldn't protect her… Hinamori… HINAMORI!'

He opened his eyes and searched for her. He found her. She lay a few meters away. He desperately started to crawl towards her.

'Hinamori…'

When he had almost reached her, pillars of fire surrounded them. He gasped when he felt the heat. He hated heat and for a guy like him, it was almost unbearable! He started to pant and couldn't hold himself up anymore. His stomach hit the ground and the ice that covered his wounds started to melt. He had to focus really hard to keep it intact.

"So you're going to sacrifice your subordinates…"

"They are prepared for it…"

He shook his head. No! Not when he was so close to Hinamori! He hadn't reached her yet, he had to reach her! Despite the heat, he once again started to crawl. The pilars of fire disappeared just as he reached her and grabbed her hand. He glanced over his shoulder, Yamamoto had been stopped by the espada that had injured Ukitake earlier.

'_Ukitake…'_

He shook his head to get rid of all thoughts other than those that included Hinamori. He pulled himself forward and looked into her eyes. She was still breathing, but she was slowly getting paler and paler. He looked around. Where was Unohana?! She was helping the others but she was at least coming their way. He turned his focus back to Hinamori. Damn! He had to help her in some way! He tried to focus all of his reiatsu on her now. He let his life energy flow into her through their contact with their hands.

'_Come on, come on!'_

'_Master, won't this shorten your own life?!'_

'_Maybe, but as long as she lives and I can atone for my sins… so be it…'_

'_Master…'_

Hinamori stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at him, very confused.

"Shiro-chan…?"

"Hinamori! You're alive… thank god… thank god…"

He started to cry, he was so relieved and at the same time so exhausted.

"Shiro-chan… why did you…?"

"Hinamori, I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't know that it was you, I was under Aizen's hypnosis. You have to believe me…"

She didn't say anything but the color was returning to her face as he grew paler. She managed to sit up straight. She gasped.

"Shiro-chan, your arm! And your leg! What has hap… what have you done?!"

"I haven't done anything… and it's Hitsugaya-taichou, bed-wetter…" he smiled and lost the strength to sit straight. Neither of them were in position to fight, neither of them could. She too couldn't sit up. She lay down next to him as they watched the fight above them.

"Why does this happen, Shiro-chan? Why do we have to fight Aizen-taichou?"

"Don't call him that Hinamori! He is a traitor, he's a monster! He's the one that made me stab you…"

"… Hitsugaya-kun, are you crying…? I've never seen you cry before"

He didn't say anything, he just let the tears fall.

"I couldn't protect you… I couldn't protect you at all! I tried! I fought so hard in order to protect you! And look at me now, I hurt you badly, in the same way he did before! I can't even do anything more, I've lost my arm, I've lost my leg… I'm worthless Hinamori. I'm a failure, a big failure! I guess the other kids were right back in the rukongai…"

Hinamori was totally taken aback. He lay there next to her, blood all over his body and he cried. He looked so broken. She had never seen him looking as fragile as he did there beside her on the bloody ground. She could feel tears in her eyes as well. She tried to blink them away.

"Oh Shiro-chan… you're not worthless, you… you are the strongest person I've ever known. You aren't a failure, don't let anyone tell you that! I'm sure that Unohana-taichou or Kurotsuchi-taichou will be able to fix you, don't think thoughts like that… please… Why do you go through so much just for my sake?"

He eyed her face with sad and tired eyes. He loved her and he didn't even have the strength to tell her that. He wasn't strong! He was pathetic. He didn't know how long he would last after this… the soutaichou looked like he had everything under control but Aizen didn't even have a scratch and Ichimaru was still left and unharmed. He had to tell her. He took a deep breath.

"Because I love you Hinamori, I always have. But I've been too pathetic and afraid… afraid that you wouldn't like me back and that it would ruin our friendship. The only reason I'm able to say it now is that I can't die without telling you that first"

She didn't know what to say. He loved her?! He had loved her all the time?! She couldn't believe it, she had been so blind! She had never seen him anymore just to see him… she had just seen him to talk about Aizen, it had been like that their whole lives since she entered the academy. The thing was that… she liked him too, she just… hadn't thought of it earlier. But now it was clear, she did love him too. She had admired Aizen, sure. But she had loved someone else. She felt like a complete idiot.

"Aw, isn't this cute… childhood friends telling eachother good bye with a love confession…"

They both gasped and looked up.

"A-Aizen-taichou…?"

"Aizen…"

"I couldn't help to hear all of this… it made me sick…" he said and smirked. He still had Kyoka Suigetsu in his hand and eyed Toushiro's broken body and the blood on Hinamori's.

"How did you like my surprise, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"You-You sick bastard!"

Hitsugaya made a move to sit up, but Aizen kicked him in the chest. There was a loud CRACK and Toushiro could feel blood coming up his throat.

"Guha!"

Hinamori screamed as Hitsugaya fell back and Aizen laughed. He landed next to Hitsugaya who was currently coughing up blood in the ground. Aizen smirked, put his foot on Hitsugaya's neck and pressed. Hitsugaya gasped and coughed and tried to make Aizen move his foot. But he only had one arm and he was getting weaker and weaker. Hinamori screamed even more.

"NO! STOP IT! STOP IT, I BEG YOU! YOU'RE KILLING HIM, STOP IT!"

She threw herself at Aizen's other leg and did the only thing she possibly could, she bit him. Aizen grunted and kicked her away. She screamed again and her face hit the ground. Aizen moved towards her and left Hitsugaya choking on the ground. Hitsugaya rubbed his neck and crawled after them both.

'Hi-Hinamori!'

Aizen slapped her face and she whined.

"Hinamori Momo… will you ever learn? I'm too strong for youm you never meant anything to me. Although, you did admire me, so I didn't want to kill you myself… that's why I tried to make him do it you know. But well well, can't be helped, I guess I have to kill you myself again…"

Hinamori was frozen stiff. She couldn't move! She was in a deep shock. She had known that Aizen had became evil, but that the words came right out of his mouth like that. It was too much.

"A-Aizen-taichou…"

"Good bye, Hinamori-kun…"

_SHLKT!_

A grunt and a gasp was heard. Hinamori felt something wet hit her face, but her chest didn't hurt at all. She slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. She stopped breathing.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun…"

There, in front of her, acting as a shield, was Hitsugaya. Aizen had widened his eyes in surprise and so did Hinamori now. Then she screamed. A chilling scream of sadness that reached into everyone's core.

Hitsugaya turned his head sligtly so that he was able to look into her eyes. He smiled.

"I… was finally able… to protect you… Momo… ARGH!"

His eyes widened in pain and he screamed. Aizen twisted his sword and pushed it even deeper in into the small body of Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"You have always been in the way, Hitsugaya-taichou…" Aizen said through gritted teeth and twisted the sword hard to the right. Hitsugaya screamed.

"When I took over the soul society when I left, you were the first one to figure it out…" He twisted it to the left.

"When I sent my espadas to the world of the living, you were there too…" He twisted it to the right again.

"When I appeared here, you were the first one of the captains that made a move towards me…" He twisted it to the left.

"And then you were the one that almost killed me…" He twisted it around completely.

Hitsugaya screamed until he was totally hoarse and Hinamori was still frozen stiff. Every time Aizen had twisted the sword, she had gotten Hitsugaya's blood on her.

Finally Aizen pulled his sword out, although he did it quite roughly. Hitsugaya screamed, gagged and then fell to the side. Aizen smirked at the sight and at Hinamori's broken expression. He turned to her and cut her across the chest. She gasped and fell forward.

"There, don't worry. Neither of you will go alone… you'll still have eatch other" Aizen said, waved his hand, and disappeared.

They were alone again. Unohana couldn't come closer, Gin held her back. Matsumoto were unconcious and Ichigo were fighting Aizen.

Hinamori crawled over to Hitsugaya and grabbed his hand. He was gasping for breath and he was coughing blood, huge masses of blood. He was dying. But so was she. He was just much more hurt than she was.

She fell to the side next to him, not letting go of his hand. She crawled closer so that her forehead touched his cheek.

"Shiro-chan… do you remember when we lived in rukongai, not even dreaming nightmares about this…?"

Despite his condition, he smiled. He wanted to laugh, but that would hurt too much.

"Yeah I do… you always wet the bed, Momo…"

"And you never grew taller Shiro-chan. But still you were able to eat that much water melons. I could never understand how that was possible…"

"Shut up…"

The edges of his vision was turning black. He knew that he didn't have much time left. He barely felt the pain anymore. It wasn't sharp, it was dull.

"Hi-Hinamo-mori… for-forgive m-me…"

"There is nothing to forgive you for, you haven't done anything wrong Shiro-chan…"

"I-I lo-love you… I don't ha-have much time le-left Hinamori…"

She started to cry.

"Yes you do, please stay with me Shiro-chan!"

He smiled again.

"Believe me… I want to… but it's getting ha-hard to see…"

The sparkle in his eyes was slowly fading. In hers as well, but she knew that he would go before him.

"Will… will you wait for me, Shiro-chan…?"

"Of course I will… Bed-wetter… Momo"

He took one last breath before his eyes became dull and he closed them forever. Hitsugaya Toushiro was dead. Hinamori couldn't believe it… she didn't WANT to believe it! He was dead! Her beloved childhood friend, the always so serious and mature Hitsugaya… he was gone…

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Tears streamed down her dirty face and left traces. Her eyes were getting dull as well. She clenched his cold little hand gently and kissed his cheek.

"I'll soon be with you, Shiro-chan…"

And from the fight above fell droplets of blood on the two of them and trailed down their smiling, pale faces like crimson tears of blood. Tears of blood that fell for the love of the ice and the fire, the boy and the girl, the dragon and the phoenix…


End file.
